violacion
by Ninfo
Summary: Thor ha sido elegido para los "juegos"
1. violacion

**Los personajes que salen en este fanfic pertenecen a Marvel.**

* * *

Thor acababa de llegar a Asgard, era extraño él que creía que su hermano había muerto y ahora volvía con él como prisionero.

Las leyes asgardianas dejaban bien claro que hasta que el rey tuviera tiempo para juzgar al prisionero, esté tendría que permanecer con su captor. Y así lo hizo Thor. Eso sí tuvo que ordenar que lo encadenaran a su cama por miedo de que se volviera a escapar, también ordenó que lo amordazaran porque sabía lo listo que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste hermano? – cuestionó Thor, cuando estuvo en su cuarto.

Loki intentó contestarle, pero no pudo por culpa de la mordaza que más bien parecía un bozal.

-¿Quieres que te quite el bozal? – preguntó el rubio.

Loki asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa nada de trucos ¿me lo prometes? – preguntó Thor.

Loki volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Thor apoyó una pierna en la cama y con mucho cuidado desató el bozal de la boca de su hermano.

-vaya, veo que lo has previsto todo – dijo Loki, mientras se miraba las muñecas las cuales estaban esposadas a la cama y luego los tobillos en los cuales tenía unas cadenas que también estaban enganchadas a la cama.

-No me cambies de tema – le dijo Thor, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Está bien, entonces ¿qué quieres saber? – preguntó Loki, casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Tú sabes ¿por qué intentaste conquistar Midgard? – preguntó Thor.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo intentar conquistar Midgard? No, no yo solo quería conquistar a los débiles humanos – dijo Loki, a la vez que ponía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra? – preguntó nuevamente Thor.

Loki soltó una carcajada –como se nota que el día que estudiamos Midgard no estabas atento, en Midgard no solo hay humanos también hay animales idiota y esos sucios humanos están destruyendo su hábitat natural – dijo Loki.

-Ya, pero a ti no te importa nadie aparte de ti mismo – dijo Thor.

-Tal vez pienses eso y la verdad es que es verdad, yo solo pienso en mí mismo – dijo Loki.

-¿Entonces por qué? – volvió a preguntar Thor.

-No sé, tenía ganas de conquistar algo – dijo Loki.

-Así ¿que no piensas decirme el por qué? ¿Eh? – dijo Thor.

-No – contestó rápidamente Loki.

-Vale, en tal caso tendré que castigarte – dijo Thor.

-¿Y, qué piensas hacer para castigarme, vas a pegarme aún más, uy que pavor? – dijo Loki, burlándose del rubio.

-Estás de coña, no, dejaría demasiada marca en esa preciosa cara tuya – dijo Thor, a la vez que desataba las cadenas –gírate – ordenó el rubio.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Loki.

-Porque lo digo yo – dijo Thor, a la vez que le daba la vuelta de modo que Loki quedase con la cabeza en la almohada. Provocando que Loki gritara en parte de sorpresa y en parte porque aquel movimiento le había lastimado las muñecas. Thor desató el pantalón de su hermano.

-¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó Loki.

-Ahora lo verás – dijo Thor, mientras se desataba él también su pantalón y embestía a Loki con aquel descomunal miembro que tenía.

Loki soltó un aullido de dolor, era la primera vez que le daban por detrás y la verdad es que era demasiado grande.

-Duele ¿verdad que sí? – dijo Thor satisfecho al ver la sangre que salía de aquel agujero.

Loki intentó retener las lágrimas de dolor y humillación. Pero cuando su hermano aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, Loki no pudo aguantar más y dejó caer una lágrima –hermano por favor para – suplicó Loki.

-Lo siento pero no, no puedo detenerme sin que hayas recibido tu castigo del todo – dijo Thor, mientras iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Provocando que Loki llorara de dolor. –Dentro o fuera – preguntó Thor

-Fuera – dijo Loki.

-Lo siento, pero va a ser dentro – dijo Thor para segundos después eyacular dentro del cuerpo de su hermano y quedarse con el miembro dentro unos minutos.

Loki no pudo dejar de llorar durante esos minutos, lloraba de dolor pero más de humillación.

Thor finalmente sacó su miembro del ano de Loki –date la vuelta – dijo, pero al ver toda la sangre que no dejaba de salir y como temblaba su hermano se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor se había pasado –Loki… yo… lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname – dijo Thor, mientras intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano para intentar ver la herida, provocando que el cuerpo de éste temblase aún más. –Loki… yo… de verdad que lo siento, tan solo déjame ver la herida – dijo Thor, quien aún no había visto la cara de Loki el cual no había dejado de llorar en silencio, aquellas palabras parecieron calmar al moreno y hacer que los incesantes temblores pararan un poco. Thor examinó la herida la cual estaba empezando a cicatrizar, en lo rápido que cicatrizaban las heridas del cuerpo y en la edad era donde realmente se veía la diferencia entre humanos y dioses.

-¿Por qué cojones has hecho algo así? – preguntó Loki, pasado un tiempo, entre sollozos.

-No lo sé, yo te deseaba - dijo Thor quién, entonces, le dio la vuelta haciendo que Loki quedara boca arriba en la cama, al ver su cara toda llorosa vio lo que había hecho –Maldita sea ¿qué he hecho? – dijo el rubio, mientras se alejaba rápidamente de su hermano –soy un monstruo – dijo.

Loki dejó de llorar y soltó una carcajada –¿ahora te enteras? Tú eres un monstruo, yo soy un monstruo, nuestro padre es un monstruo incluso los humanos a los que tú tanto quieres proteger son monstruos – dijo el moreno.

-¡Ya basta! aléjate de mí – ordenó Thor, a la vez que le desataba las esposas.

-¿Eso significa que me sueltas? – preguntó Loki.

-Sí, lárgate – gruñó Thor.

-Vale, si me quieres volver a ver estaré en Jotumhain – dijo Loki.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	2. sleepless

Habían pasado unos cien años desde que Thor no veía a Loki, nunca pudo olvidarlo, ni siquiera por Jane con la cual tuvo sexo en un par de ocasiones. Cada noche tenía el mismo sueño, cada noche soñaba que estaba junto a él en Asgard, en la cama y que… oh dios lo extrañaba tanto. A pesar de que sabía que no podía presentarse en Jotumhain y decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba, no sería muy cortés de su parte después de haberlo violado, después de todo el dolor que le había causado.

-Oye cariño, creo que algo le pasa a Thor – le dijo Frigga a Odín.

-Ya lo creo que algo le pasa dejo huir a un prisionero, no se merece ser mi hijo – contestó Odín con frialdad.

-A un prisionero con el cual convivió con la idea de que era su hermano hasta los 500 años – dijo Frigga, mientras se iba a hablar con Thor.

Thor quien estaba mirando por una de las amplias terrazas que tenía Asgard, se sorprendió al ver aparecer a su madre con un plato de estofado caliente y una manta.

-Tienes que comer algo y abrigarte un poco cogerás un resfriado – le dijo Frigga a su hijo.

-No merezco que nadie se preocupe por mí – dijo Thor.

-Oye hijo a ti te pasó algo más aquella noche ¿verdad? – preguntó Frigga.

-¿A qué noche te refieres? – preguntó Thor.

-Ya sabes, la noche en la que Loki se escapó – dijo Frigga.

-Y si así fuera ¿a quién le importa? – dijo Thor.

-A mí me importa – contestó Frigga.

-No, no creo que te importe el saber la clase de monstruo en el que me convertí aquella noche – dijo Thor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Frigga.

-Está bien quieres que te lo diga. Yo violé a Loki, y la verdad, me gustó más que con cualquier mujer – dijo Thor.

-¿Tú violaste a Loki? – dijo su madre incrédula.

-Sí, eso he dicho – dijo Thor.

-Ya, pero cuéntame un poco cómo pasó – le pidió Frigga.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Jotumhain…

Loki había logrado rehacer su vida, se había casado con una giganta del hielo, llamada Angerboda, la cual estaba a punto de dar a luz a su tercer hijo. Aun así cada noche soñaba con Thor, al principio esos sueños le hacían sentir humillación, pero luego se volvieron sueños que le hacían despertarse con la polla tiesa.

-Cariño – dijo Angerboda.

-¿Si? – dijo Loki.

-¿No te pone furioso la forma en la que Odín te utilizó? – preguntó la giganta.

-¿Y eso ahora a qué viene? – dijo Loki, molestó.

-Nada, solo era curiosidad – dijo Angerboda.

-Sí, obvio que sí, que me cabrea, es más si pudiera mataría a todos esos estúpidos de Asgard con mis propias manos – dijo Loki _–a todos menos a Thor, al menos hasta que descubra lo que siento por él – _pensó_._

-Quizás puedas ver tu deseo hecho realidad, algún día – dijo Angerboda, en una voz tan floja que solo ella oyó.

-¿Decías algo? – preguntó Loki.

-No, nada – dijo la giganta.

-Ah, bueno, entonces me voy a dormir – dijo Loki.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Asgard…

-Mamá no sé qué hacer – dijo Thor, el cual ya le había contado lo que había pasado, y ahora estaba llorando en su regazo.

-De momento creo que te iría bien dormir y mañana podrías ir a ver a Loki, si realmente tanto le extrañas – dijo Frigga.

-Oh mamá ¿pero qué no te has enterado de lo que te he dicho? yo le forcé a mantener relaciones conmigo a pesar de que él no quería yo seguí ¿quieres que me odie aún más? – dijo Thor, entre sollozos.

Aquella contestación provocó que su madre le pegara una bofetada. Que a pesar de que trató de dársela flojita le dejó la marca de la mano.

-¿Eso a que ha venido? – preguntó Thor, sorprendido.

-Vamos, ya eres un hombre, acarrea con las consecuencias de lo que hiciste, si te odia más al menos sabrás que lo intestaste – dijo Frigga.

-Sabes qué, tienes razón. Si me odia aún más al menos sabré que lo intenté – dijo Thor, a la vez que se ponía de pie y se iba caminando muy decidido a su dormitorio.

Aquella noche Thor fue incapaz de pegar ojo, no importaba lo mucho que tratase de dormir, el simple hecho de pensar que al día siguiente iba a volver a ver a Loki y lo que era peor el pensar que probablemente esté nunca le perdonaría le mantenían en vilo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Jotumhain…

Loki tampoco podía dormir y no sabía el por qué, lo que le hizo dar vueltas en la cama, despertando a su mujer en varias ocasiones a la cual no le gustaba nada que la despertaran.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Me gustaría darle las gracias a gigichiba por proponer lo del embarazo, a pesar de que seguramente ella querría que quedara embarazado Loki. Lo cierto es que para mí Loki es un hombre. **


	3. prince of Asgard & prince of Jotumhain

Thor se estaba dando un baño, no quería apestar para cuando volviese a ver a su hermano a pesar de que sabía que seguramente le odiaría pero aun así esa no era razón para salir apestando. Cogió una especie de riñonera en la cual había metido lo que para él era imprescindible antes de ir a Jotumhain, estuvo dudando en si debía coger a mjolnir o no al final decidió que no. Salió del palacio a paso apresurado hasta que se encontró con Heimdall–hola Heimdall – saludó Thor.

-Hola príncipe – dijo Heimdall, a la vez que hacía una reverencia.

Thor se quedó sorprendido, la verdad es que desde el día que había dejado huir a Loki nadie le había tratado de príncipe –oh, vamos Heimdall, sabes que no me tienes que llamar así, si no quieres – dijo Thor.

-Sí, ya sé que cometiste un error al dejar escapar a Loki, pero aun así para mí siempre serás el príncipe de Asgard – dijo Heimdall, mientras hacía otra pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias, supongo – dijo Thor.

-¿Y bien, qué querías? – cuestionó Heimdall.

-Ah, sí, me gustaría que me abrieras el puente del arcoíris, para ir a Jotumhain – dijo Thor.

-Eso está hecho – dijo Heimdall.

-Y te agradecería mucho que no le comentaras nada de esto a mí padre ni a nadie – pidió Thor.

-Vale – contestó Heimdall, a la vez que abría el puente del arcoíris.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Thor, antes de desaparecer.

Una vez en Jotumhain…

Thor no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que él no era un gigante del hielo, así que se escondió antes de que pudieran verle y antes de poder verlos, suerte que había traído un invento midgardiano llamado pintura azul en su riñonera. Se pintó la cara y los brazos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al salir y ver que casi todos los gigantes del hielo eran como él, azules solo debían haber 2 o 3.

-Oye tú – le dijo Thor a un viejo.

-¿Sí, que quiere joven? – dijo muy educadamente el anciano.

Aquella contestación dejó a Thor muy sorprendido, estaba claro que los gigantes habían cambiado desde la última visita que les había hecho –sí, bueno verá, ¿sabe usted dónde está Loki? – preguntó.

-¿Se refiere a nuestro príncipe? – dijo el viejo.

-No sé ¿hay algún otro Loki? – cuestionó Thor.

-¿Oiga, usted no es de aquí, cierto? – preguntó el viejo.

-Sinceramente, no – reconoció Thor.

-¿De dónde entonces? – preguntó el anciano.

-De Asgard – confesó Thor.

Aquella confesión provocó que todos los que parecían gente normal se volvieran azules y en menos de 2 minutos Thor ya estaba esposado y en unos 10 minutos ya estaba encadenado en una fría mazmorra.

-Atención a todos los guardias la hija de nuestro príncipe se ha vuelto a escapar – dijo uno de los guardias, dejando a Thor solo en aquella fría mazmorra.

-¿_Cómo hija? _– pensó Thor, quien realmente nunca pensó que su hermano pudiera amar.

-Creo que los he despistado – dijo una voz a su espalda, la cual asustó bastante a Thor, quien inmediatamente se giró para ver que solo era una niñita – oh perdón, ¿te asusté? – preguntó la niña.

-Un poco – contestó Thor.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención – se disculpó la niña.

-¿Quién eres, por cierto? – preguntó Thor.

-Hela – respondió la pequeña.

-Ah bueno, encantado pues, Hela – dijo el rubio.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Hela.

-Soy Thor de Asgard – dijo Thor.

-¿En serio eres un Asgardiano?, es la primera vez que veo a uno – dijo Hela.

-No somos muy diferentes a como tú eres – dijo Thor.

-Creo que no me has visto bien – dijo la niña.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Thor.

-Por esto – dijo Hela, mientras se subía la falda, dejando ver un montón de vísceras y dejando oler un olor nauseabundo. Provocando que Thor vomitase.

-Vale a lo mejor no te pareces tanto – reconoció Thor.

-ves, te lo dije – dijo Hela, a la vez que se bajaba la falda.

-Sí, sí ya veo, perdone usted señorita – dijo Thor aun mareado por lo que acababa de oler.

-Nada, hombre es lo que tiene de malo ser la diosa de la muerte – dijo Hela.

-¿Eres la diosa de la muerte? – preguntó Thor, atónito.

-Sí, pero no me quejó además mí papá me ha prometido que cuando crezca tendré mi propia casa bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil – dijo la niña, orgullosa.

Por unos instantes se creó un silencio entre Thor y Hela: Thor no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería para la pequeña el ser la diosa de la muerte, Hela por su parte estaba pensando en qué más podía preguntarle al Asgardiano.

-Oye, ¿Qué has venido a hacer a Jotumhain? – preguntó Hela.

-¿Yo? vine a buscar a alguien muy importante para mí – dijo Thor -¿y tú qué haces aquí, este no es sitio para niños? – preguntó.

-¿Yo? simplemente me siento mejor en este tipo de sitios – dijo la niña.

-Ya, me imaginó que para la diosa de la muerte este sitio debe ser como un santuario – dijo el rubio, más para sí mismo que para Hela.

-¿De quién se trata? – preguntó Hela.

-¿Eh? – dijo Thor, quien obviamente no entendió la pregunta.

-Ya sabes esa persona tan importante para ti ¿de quién se trata? – dijo Hela.

Antes de tener tiempo de contestarle la pregunta vino uno de los guardias quien dijo:

-La encontré – dijo, mientras abría la mazmorra.

-Si yo fuera tú iría con mucho cuidado con aquellos que crees que te aman porque podrían matarte – le advirtió Hela, antes de que un montón de guardias la cogieran a la fuerza y se la llevaran.

* * *

**Continuara… **


	4. juegos

Pasaron 2 días que Thor tuvo para pensar en lo que le dijo Hela. Realmente él no creía que nadie le quisiera ni siquiera que le respetasen, desde que dejó huir a Loki todos se habían tornado contra él. Podría ser Heimdall, pero no podía ser era imposible porque tenía demasiado respeto por las leyes Asgardianas. En fin, tendría que morir para saberlo.

-Ah, aquí estás – dijo Hela, otra vez a sus espaldas, provocando que Thor se volviera a asustar.

-¡Hela, otra vez tú! – exclamó Thor, aún con el susto.

-Sí, así es, tienes suerte eres el primer tipo que está aquí que me cae bien. Por eso te traje un regalo, mira que te lo enseño – dijo Hela, a la vez que se sacaba del pelo y le mostraba una horquilla.

-¿Una horquilla? – dijo Thor, extrañado.

-Oh, no, esto no es una simple horquilla, es la llave que lo abre todo. ¿Cómo crees que lo hacía yo antes de saber tele transportarme? – dijo Hela, a la vez que le desataba las cadenas con la horquilla.

Thor se encogió de hombros, mientras pensaba en cómo formular la pregunta que le llevaba carcomiendo la cabeza desde hace 2 días -Por cierto cambiando de tema Hela, hace un par de días me dijiste que me iba a matar alguien que ahora me quería mucho – dijo Thor.

-Sí, así es, aunque… yo solo tengo el poder de ver el futuro con un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de acertar – dijo Hela.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Thor.

-Lo malo de tener a un estúpido hermano mellizo, todo se comparte incluso los poderes, pero no te preocupes que el también vio lo mismo que yo – respondió Hela.

-¡Eh! no deberías hablar así de tu hermano – dijo Thor, pensando en Loki, pensando en todas las veces que pudo decirle que le quería y no lo hizo.

-Vale, lo malo de tener a un egoísta hermano ¿mejor? – dijo Hela.

-Un poco, pero no olvides decirle a tu hermano que lo quieres antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Thor.

-Tranquilo, no lo olvidaré – dijo la niña

-¿Y bien? – dijo Thor.

-¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Hela.

-¿Qué quién me va a matar? - cuestionó Thor.

-Ah, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú mismo, lo siento pero no puedo darte más pistas. Pero de momento disfruta la vida que todavía falta – dijo Hela.

Thor suspiró en resignación, ya veía que no podría sacar más información.

-Vamos a salir de aquí – dijo Hela, a la vez que usaba la horquilla para abrir la cerradura de la celda.

-Ah, no, de eso nada señorita – dijo uno de los guardias que acababa de llegar.

-¡Thor, corre! – gritó Hela.

Thor corrió, hasta que se encontró con unos ojos de reptil que lo miraban y que consiguieron paralizarle de miedo.

-Maldita sea ¿Cómo han logrado descubrir mi plan? – preguntó Hela.

-He sido yo, mi querida hermana – dijo el tipo con ojos de reptil.

-Junior ¿pero por qué? – dijo la niña.

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames Junior, que mi nombre es Jörmungandr, aunque lo cierto es que aquí todos me conocen como J.R. – dijo Junior

-Pues eso J.R. es Junior – dijo Hela

-No es lo mismo y sobre el porqué lo he hecho fácil porque a mí no me agrada en lo más mínimo – dijo el niño, el cual solo se veía como niño en la cara y en la voz porque era más alto y fuerte que todos los allí presentes incluyendo al mismísimo Thor.

-Ya, ¿pero qué hay de la felicidad de papá y del abuelo, acaso eso no importa? – preguntó la niña.

-Eso es irrelevante, además como tú misma viste a esté aún le queda una larga vida por delante – dijo Jörmungandr.

-Ya, ahí tienes razón – dijo Hela, con una media sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras tanto Loki.

-Señor, señor hemos encontrado a un asgardiano intentando cruzar nuestras fronteras – le dijo uno de los guardias al rey de Jotumhain, Laufey, el cual había quedado con graves secuelas físicas luego de que Loki hubiera intentado matarle **[notas de la autora: en la primera película Loki mata a Laufey, aquí haremos ver que no lo logró]**

-Bien ¿y? ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Laufey mirando a Loki, el cual estaba de pie junto a él.

-Usémoslo para los juegos – dijo Loki, quien tenía algunas ojeras por la falta de sueño de aquellos 3 días.

-¿Estás seguro? Piensa que probablemente será gente que conozcas – dijo Laufey.

-Sí, sí, no me importa – contestó Loki.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, hijo, serias capaz de matar a quien fuera con tal de conseguir poder – dijo Laufey.

-Sí –dijo Loki, quien mostró una sonrisa taimada.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras de Jotumhain.

Lo que despertó a Thor fue un cubo de agua fría, seguido de unas bofetadas en la cara y los gritos de mucha gente, seguido de la visión de un montón de máquinas de tortura con gente siendo torturada por diferentes verdugos.

-Tienes suerte, te han elegido para los juegos, porque si no fuera por eso yo mismo te hubiera matado y me habría asegurado de que fuera lento y doloroso – dijo el verdugo, mientras le chupaba la oreja.

Thor sintió nauseas cuando aquel tipo le chupó la oreja.

-No hemos encontrado ningún arma contigo, así que ten esto – dijo el verdugo, a la vez que le daba una espada de madera. –Vamos, parece que ha llegado la hora – dijo el verdugo, mientras estiraba fuerte de la fría cadena que llevaba Thor atada a sus pies y muñecas.

Así llegaron a una puerta, dónde el verdugo le quitó la cadena.

-¡Cruza la puerta! – le gritó el verdugo.

Con pasos dubitativos Thor cruzó la puerta, encontrando allí como una especie de coliseo romano.

De la otra puerta salieron un montón de tipos azules y gigantes, quienes se acercaron a Thor con intenciones poco amigables

* * *

**Continuara**


End file.
